


trauma

by polarisized



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, and unresolved trauma, i hc that makoto absolutely has nightmares but idk about byakuya, same byakuya same, this is kinda a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisized/pseuds/polarisized
Summary: makoto and byakuya have nightmares.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 32





	trauma

_**some nights, makoto would jolt up, screaming. other nights, byakuya would wake up in a cold sweat, panting. they were used to it now. it was normal for them. to them, it was just something that happened to them, there was nothing they could do about it.** _

byakuya dreamt about his father, and his half-siblings. he didn’t feel remorse for what he done to become heir, it was just what he had to do. but occasionally, he would see one of his half-siblings sleeping in a cold, wet ally, and knowing that he caused that shook him to the core. no togami child should ever have to do that.!other nights, he saw his father, remembered all the things that his father had done. those were the ones that scared him. he never wanted to relive those, ever, but even in his sleep he couldn’t escape. sometimes he saw chihiro, or heard him, but this was rare, which made it the worst. he would go to sleep, expecting to see family, but instead see the poor boy. he felt bad for what he had done to chihiro’s corpse, but he thought it was what he had to do to survive. some part of him, though he would only admit it to himself, was terrified of dying inside hopes peak. byakuya did not want to become a victim lost in time, trapped in that bloody morgue until they disposed of his corpse. he didn’t want that, so he tried to frame toko. looking back on it now, byakuya felt that it was cruel. he knew that it was cruel. poor toko fukawa was too scared to take showers because of her childhood, and he tormented her for it. he tried to have her executed, too, blaming her mental illness, though he knew that he was probably just as bad as syo herself. makoto dreamt of hopes peak. just hopes peak. he would hear the wretched black and white bear announce that a body was discovered, and they would go on the hunt for clues around the corpse. then the executions. then his own failed execution. the most common ones were of sayaka. she was his friend, he thought. but he didn’t blame her for trying to frame him, she wanted out. there was no telling what she saw on her tape that set her to screaming. then he would see his friends voting him as the murderer of mukuro ikusaba, while he frantically told them he was not the culprit. he would hear the sickening slam of metal against metal as he neared his death, and feel that dreadful falling feeling as he went down the trash chute. that was when he would wake up. some nights it was so bad that makoto didn’t even want to sleep. he felt a little better when byakuya wrapped his arms around him, and held him as he shook. it felt almost as if togami’s hugs were the only thing grounding him. sometimes byakuya couldn’t help, though. he slept in the same bed with byakuya, and he had for a while, but the nightmares never stopped.


End file.
